Troubling Tribbles
by ScubaBones
Summary: UPDATED Jin finds a strange fuzzy creature in the closet he is hiding in during a game of hide-and-seek. What kind of trouble will these creatures cause for our six demons.


So this is a semi crossover. The two shows are not going to meet just tribbles everywhere. Anyway onward to randomness :)

**|UPDATED - Just went through and cleaned up a little bit. Still probably missed some things but meh oh well I will get to all of it eventually. Enjoy! Also thank you Arianna for the review. Glad you liked it!|**

* * *

The day could not get any worse. A severe thunderstorm was wrecking havoc on the house that the six six Dark Tournament fighters lived.

After the Demon World Tournament Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuka, and Shishi took up residents together in the human world. They lived in a six bedroom four bathroom house in a very secluded forest outside of town after Genkai kicked them out of her dojo. The house was not anything special and they did constant repair on it but it was a home. They had grown to like their home and all of its problems, that is until today.

First the roof started to leak and the six fighters were running placing pots and pans under the leaks. It wasn't until they were done that they realized Touya could have just froze all the leaks. After another half an hour all the leaks were frozen and the pots and pans now littered the kitchen.

"I don't know how humans do this." Chuu said before plopping down on the couch. The others joined him the living room.

"I'm bored" Rinku huffed.

"Oi, let's play a game!"

"What game Jin?"

"Oh I don't know. How about hide and seek?"

"I guess but we need to set some ground rules." Touya said. He wasn't thrilled to be playing inside but he did not want to know the alternative if the wind and yo-yo master continued to be bored.

Jin, Chuu, and Rinku had huge grins on their faces, they were expecting Touya to say no. Shishi and Suzuka moved closer to hear the rules.

"No going outside, once you find a spot stay there no moving after the finder is on 0 and no locking doors."

The 3 demons were nodding so hard Touya was sure their heads were going to snap off. Shishi and Suzuka just gave a short nod.

Sighing one more time he looked up with a small smirk.

"Not it."

This caused shouts of 'not its' to ring through the house. The only one who did not say a thing was Shishi who now became it. The samurai went to stand by the wall to start the count from 50. The remaining five demons moved to different parts of the house to hide.

Rinku ran to hide under a bed while Chuu and Suzuka moved to different closets. Touya was analyzing the best places to hide. Jin had a large grin as he flew to the closet next to the laundry room. Once he shut the door he couldn't help but grin and chuckle to himself. He was positive no one was going to find him. There was a bright flash of lighting followed by booming thunder. At least if he moved it would be covered by the storm. As he peered through the small cracks of the door he heard a small cooing sound near his feet. Looking down there was a small brown furry creature.

"Now where did you come from." Jin asked as he started to pet the fur. "You are a cutie aren't ya. Well you best keep quiet so Uncle Jin can stay hidden." Jin placed the creature back on the floor and continued to watch for Shishi.

Shishi finished counting and went in search of the five hiding demons. He knew Touya would be the most difficult to find so he ignored the ice demon for now. He found Suzuka first hiding in his closet and a loud thud from down the hall alerted him to finding Chuu hiding in his closet. The muffled giggle from under the bed gave away Rinku. Next on the list was Jin. The wind master would not be able to stay silent for long, Shishi knew that for sure. He made his way towards the laundry room his hand on the handle ready to open it. Before he could turn the handle a cooing sound from the closet next to him. Letting go of the laundry door he moved in front of the closet. When he opened the door Jin tumbled with several brown fuzzy creatures.

"What the... Jin what are those?"

"No idea. There was just one I swear and then poof there was more!"

"Lets get everyone together and figure out what they are. We just need to find Touya."

"OI TOUYA!"

"I'm right here Jin. There is no need to shout."

"Where were you hiding this time Touya?"

"Top shelf in the laundry room."

The two other demons looked at their shorter companion with disbelief in their eyes. Touya just ignored the stares and picked up a white fuzz ball. He felt a sense of calming as he petted the thing. It cooed in response.

Jin and Shishi grabbed the remaining creatures and brought them to the living room.

"What in the world are those things?" Chuu picked one up with and inspected it. He was holding it inches from his face with his head cocked to the side.

"I don't know. I found one in the closet next to the laundry room and before I knew it there were more of them."

"Are you saying they are just popping up out of thin air mate?"

The demons looked at the pile of fuzz balls that were in front of them.

"Well what do we do now?" Suzuka asked. He had a tan one and had been studying it to see if he could try anything out on it. All but Shishi was holding one.

"It is getting late. We can call Genkai, Kurama, or Yusuke in the morning." Touya placed his white fuzz ball with the others and his fellow demons followed suite each heading into their own room.

The storm outside continued. Lightning lighting up the sky and thunder shaking the ground. The storm was going strong and did not show any sign of letting up. The six demons slept somewhat soundly not knowing that downstairs more tribbles filled their living room.

Touya was the first one up as usual. He headed downstairs to start coffee for Shishi and Suzuka. He never understood why he had to make the stuff because he didn't drink it. He put on hot water for himself and headed towards the pantry. Stifling a yawn Touya opened their pantry, only to be completely covered with brown, tan, and white tribbles.

Shishi was the next to awake. He glanced at the clock and wondered why he didn't smell coffee, Touya should have been up by now. Grumbling he made his way downstairs. Glancing out the window he saw it was still storming. /At least the thunder and lightning is over/ he thought to himself. No sooner than he finished that thought thunder cracked. /Great.../. Shishi sighed and walked into the kitchen. He barely made it a few stops before he stopped, his eyes wide and mouth open. In front of him there were hundreds of those fuzzy creatures in a pile coming out of the pantry.

"Where is breakfast?" Shishi spun around to a sleepy Rinku before turning back to the pile of fuzziness. Suddenly the pile began to move causing Shishi to draw his sword and Rinku, who was now awake and starring at the large pile, to pull out his yo-yo's. Both gave a cry when Touya broke through the pile of tribbles. He barely had time to create a shield of ice to protect himself from the onslaught of sword and yo-yo's.

"Touya! What happened?"

"I was going to grab the coffee and these things were in the pantry. Where did they come from?" Touya was upset. He had been smothered by fuzziness and barely got out before being attacked by Shishi and Rinku. All the commotion woke up Jin and Suzuka who walked in the kitchen, still not completely awake.

"What is going on?" Before anyone could answer Jin interrupted.

"Touya why are surrounded by toys?"

"I'm not surrounded by toys, Jin. It is more of those creatures that you found in the laundry closet. They were in the pantry. We need to figure out how to get rid of these things. We should call Master Genkai."

"I vote for Shishi."

"Thanks Rinku." Glancing around he saw that no one else was going to do it. Touya is normally the one who calls since everyone liked him and took him seriously was still trying to wiggle out of the pile of fuzzy creatures. Sighing he headed towards the phone. He dialed the number and listened to it ring as he figured out what he was going to say. Genkai's raspy voice answered the phone a few rings in.

"What."

"Master Genkai, it is Shishi. We have a problem."

"What have you idiots gotten yourself into?"

Shishi bristled before calming himself and answering calmly.

"Jin discovered a small brown fuzzy creature in our laundry closet and after a few hours there were a dozen. When we got up this morning Touya was stuck under hundreds of them that were in our pantry." Shishi mentally kicked himself. He sounded ridiculous and that was saying something considering he was a demon. He heard a snort on the other end followed by a click. Genkai had hung up on him.

Shishi walked back into the kitchen. Touya had finally gotten free and looked a little frazzled. All eyes were on him.

"The witch hung up on me." Touya sighed.

"I will call Kurama. These things seem to be reproducing and we need to figure out how to stop them." Touya walked to the phone, pulling another fuzzy creature from his pant leg. He waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Minamino residents."

"Hello Kurama, it's Touya."

"Good morning Touya. Is everything alright, it is early."

"I know and I apologize, it is emergency. We have some sort of creature taking over our house. They seem harmless but reproduce quickly and I am not sure how much longer our house can take."

Kurama sat on the other end of the line listening to Touya explain their predicament. If any of the others had called him he would have consider it a joke but Touya seemed serious and the ice demon seemed frazzled. Not a normal expression used when talking about the ice master.

"I will grab Yusuke and Hiei and we shall be over shortly."

"Thank you Kurama."

Kurama hung up the phone and stared at it for a few minutes. He still was unsure about what was going on but if all else he would get to spend the day with his demon friends. Back in his room, Hiei was sitting on his bed sharpening his sword. Hiei was visiting human world and had stayed with Kurama due to the rain. His eyebrow raised as he stared at the confused fox standing before him.

"Who was it?"

"Touya. It seems our friends have quite the predicament happening and have asked for our assistance."

Hiei scoffed. Of course those idiots would get into trouble. "Why should we help? It is their problem."

Kurama chuckled to himself. He knew Hiei was going to go against it but he would follow Kurama to the six fighter's house.

"Come let us grab Yusuke and head over there. Touya seemed stressed."

"Hn"

BACK TO TOUYA & FRIENDS

Touya hung up the phone and headed back towards the kitchen to witness Shishi kick one of the creatures into the living room. He really hoped Kurama believed him and was bringing help. There was no way of knowing how many of them there were and they were not counting them. He noticed that Chuu was still not present. Of course the Aussie would still be asleep. He plopped on the couch and waited for the others to join them. Rinku had a few attached to his yo-yo's and was spinning brown fuzzes around the house. Jin was diving in and out of the large pile while Suzuka was chucking a few Shishi's way.

/It is probably a good thing those things don't have mouths or eyes or anything but fur/ Touya thought to himself. He sighed. Hopefully Kurama and Yusuke would be here shortly. He wasn't sure how they multiplied or how frequently and did not want to think of how many there would be. Before he could say anything a large boom rocked the sky and the lights flashed out. There was a mix of shouts and a scream as the power went out.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." These was a loud crash from the stairs followed by a loud string of curses.

"Why are the bloody lights off and when did we get carpet?" Well Chuu was awake.

"The storm caused the power to go out and you are probably on those creatures. There are thousands of them now." More curses were shouted and Chuu pounded towards the living room. He had picked up several of the creatures and threw them through out the house causing a huge fuzz fight as the creatures were tossed back and forth through the house. Touya picked one up and started to pet it, at least they had a calming effect and he could pretend he was somewhere else. Hopefully help would arrive soon.

KURAMA, HIEI, AND YUSUKE

Kurama and Hiei arrived at Yusuke's place not long after Kurama got off the phone with Touya. It would take a bit to get the boy awake but hopefully not to long. There was silence after they knocked so instead of banging Kurama picked the lock and the two demons made their way to Yusuke's room. The boy was sprawled out, his blanket only half covering him as he slightly snored. Before Kurama could shake the boy awake Hiei flashed forward placing his sword at Yusuke's throat.

"I would wake before I slit your throat detective." The boy didn't move. "Hn and to think he is now a demon. He wouldn't have survived long if he was born there."

Kurama chuckled as he grabbed the mattress and flipped the boy out of bed. There was a loud yelp.

"What the hell! What are you two doing in my room and WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR!"

"We need to hurry Yusuke there has been..."

"I am no longer a detective, pacifier breath can call someone else."

"It isn't Koenma who has called for our help Yusuke. It was Touya they seem to be having a problem."

"Why can't they take care of it or why can't it wait?"

"I will explain on the way. If it was anyone else who called I wouldn't have bothered."

"Fine, fine give me 5 minutes." After a lot of grumbling and cursing the three headed towards the Dark Tournament fighters' house. They had no idea what to expect.

BACK TO THE HOUSE

It had been two and a half hours since the original call went out before Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei made it to the house. The lights were out and before they could knock there was a loud scream from inside.

"WHY WON'T IT DIE!?"

The door flung open to an irritated Touya who was almost waist deep in fuzzy creatures. He was soon pegged in the back of the head with one of the creatures.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA What the hell are those." Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oi Yusuke!" Jin was flying above the creatures and had a ridiculous grin on his face. He also 'accidentally' dropped a few of the creatures on Touya's head, irritating the poor ice demon even more. Touya turned his upper body sending his ice shards towards the wind master sending him flying until another part of the house. Turning back towards the three at the door he finally answered Yusuke's question.

"We are not sure. Jin found one yesterday and now our house is overwhelmed with them. We don't know how to get rid of them." Yusuke barged in front door followed a little more carefully by Kurama and finally Hiei. As soon as Hiei stepped foot in the house the creatures started to shriek causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Ahhhhhhhh I think my ears are bleeding."

"Hiei get the hell out of the house, they don't like you!"

Hiei stepped back out and the creatures went back to cooing.

"Hn" He stepped back in the house causing more shrieks before he disappeared. He didn't want to be apart of their problem anyway.

"Well that was strange."

"Indeed. So how do we get rid of them." Always the voice of reason Kurama was ready to get them back on track.

"They don't seem to die. I mean they could and we just haven't run across the dead ones yet. Though I am not sure how to tell. Hopefully the lights will come back on soon. Shishi is down stairs seeing if he can get the lights back on." Touya was pushing himself forward as Yusuke and Kurama followed to an area not covered by as many of the creatures. Soon the lights flashed on.

"Yay the lights. Go Shishi." Rinku's voice was a little muffled as he played with all the creatures in the kitchen. There was a shriek as more creatures suddenly appeared causing Rinku to disappear completely, Touya to be caught up to his chest and everyone else to their waist.

Touya turned his head towards the two visitor's. "Got any ideas?"

Yusuke grinned as blue light began to form around his index finger. "SPIRIT GUN!" Fuzzy creatures flew everywhere causing Yusuke, Jin, and Chuu to start laughing and an all out tribble war began. Tribbles flew from the kitchen to the living room and back to the kitchen. Kurama followed Touya who had motioned to follow him upstairs now that they were somewhat free.

"Suzuka has been working on a way to get rid of them." Touya said as they climbed the stairs away from the chaos and laughing that was now the downstairs. Touya knocked on Suzuka's door and walked in. Suzuka had one of the creatures on his desk and was looking at it. There were several of them in a corner cooing and from the looks of it anything Suzuka tried on them did not work.

"I don't know what to do. They just seem to appear and I can't figure out how to get rid of them or how to get them to stop multiplying. I am ready to send them demon world and let them wreck havoc there."

"Look how they reacted to Hiei. There would be no peace and they would over run the place."

"It would be their problem then."

"How about the cape you gave Shishi for the dark tournament. If we send them through that we don't know where they end up and there for not responsible for the havoc they cause in that area."

Suzuka and Touya stared at the fox turned human. Why hadn't they thought of that. Suzuka rushed to a box and started digging through it.

"I'm really glad you came Kurama."

"Aha here it is!" Suzuka held the cape up and then rushed out the door with Touya and Kurama at his heels. Tribbles were still flying through the air as the three demons came down stair. Chuu and Rinku were hiding behind the kitchen counter chucking the tribbles towards Yusuke and Jin who were using the couch as a barricade. After spending a few minutes to watch the war going on Suzuka gave a sharp whistle causing both sides to halt.

"Kurama came up with a way to get rid of the creatures." There was a collection of disappointments but they were ignored.

"Who ever can get the most of the creatures through the cape wins ice cream." Suzuka threw the cape in the air and mass amount of fuzz went flying towards it as Yusuke used his spirit gun, Jin used his wind, Chuu used his strength, and Rinku used his yo-yo's to throw the creatures at the cape. Slowly the mass amount of tribbles started to dwindle as the four boys cheered and yelled at who was winning. Things would be cleaned up in no time.

TO THE ENTERPRISE!

In the future in the middle of space; James Tiberius Kirk sat in the captains chair of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Everything was going smoothly which meant nothing was happening at all. Captain Kirk was bored. Uhura was listening for any transmission while sneaking glances towards Spock. Sulu and Chekov were quietly laughing. Whatever story Sulu was telling had the young Russian in a fit of quiet giggles. Kirk spun in his chair and wondered what Bones was doing. Scotty was probably staring in awe at the engines and yelling at ensigns for messing with 'his' ship. Kirk sighed and spun again. His feet were almost on the ground when the alarms started going off and he was thrown from his chair as the Enterprise halted in mid-warp.

"REPORT!"

"I'm not sure Captain. The ship just stopped but there is nothing here, no readings at all."

"Scotty why doesn't my ship work!?"

"I don't know Captain. Something is in the engines sir."

"What do you mean something is in the engines, get it out Scotty."

"I'm giving it all I got, Captain"

"Damnit Jim, what they hell is going on up there?" Good ol' Bones to be cheerful as ever.

"Not sure Bones we are..."

"CAPTAIN LOOK!"

"What the..."

A brown fuzz ball bounced off the viewing screen followed by another one and a few more. His crew turned to look at him, all of their mouths dropped open. A few standing and get a better view.

"Sir are those..."

"Tribbles."

"Captain there are tibbles everywhere sir. I don't know where they came from or how they got in the engines." Scotty continued to ramble and yell at people trying to clear the engine room of tribbles.

The turbo lift swished open as an angry Doctor McCoy walked onto the bridge. "Damnit Jim, why don't you..." Bones trailed off as he stared at the crew who was staring ahead with mouths slightly open. Turning towards the viewing screen he started mumbling under his breath. Hundreds of tibbles were bouncing of the screen and floating in front of them. That would explain why the ship stopped, that and Scotty still listing things off on the tribble infestation down in engineering. Muttering to himself he turned and heading back towards medical. He was doctor not a tribble watcher.

DEMON BOYS

After a few hours every last fuzzy creature was gone leaving 8 friends sitting on the couch relaxing and enjoying the quiet. Rinku fell asleep, Chuu, Yusuke, and Jin looked ready to follow.

"Well I guess we better get going. I'm glad we could help with your problem." Kurama said politely.

Touya nodded. "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure how you would react, I know I would have just ignored it."

"Well if anyone else would have called I am not sure if I would have shown up."

"Genkai hung up on me. She probably would have believed Touya." Shishi crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama chuckled.

"I think Genkai would have hung up on all of us. We would have to bring them to her door."

"Even then the old hag would have made us deal with it."

"Yes well as I said we should get going." Everyone said their goodbyes and Yusuke and Kurama headed home. As they headed towards the bus Yusuke pulled a small brown fuzz ball creature from his pocket.

"Yusuke."

"Aw come on Kurama, it is kind of cute."

"That creature is repulsive, Detective." No sooner as the words left Hiei's mouth the thing began to screech. Faster than Yusuke could react Hiei grabbed the creature threw it in the air and set it on fire.

"Such a buzz kill Hiei." Yusuke was pouting.

"Hn."

"By the way where were you? Stalking Yukina?"

The two argued as they headed home. Kurama was just glad that the ordeal was over.

BACK TO THE HOUSE

The house was finally empty of those creatures, the lights were one and the storm seemed to be letting up. The day was finally starting to look up. Rinku and Jin were running around the house amped up on the ice cream while Chuu yelled drunkenly at them. After almost an hour of this it was decided that they should play another game. The winner was charades and heated answer were yelled as those answer tried to figure out the answer in under a minute. It was finally Rinku's turn.

The yo-yo master ran to pick a card from the pile and then ran to the couch and began jumping on the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Hyper kid"

"Someone who wants to die"

"A pogo stick"

Rinku shook his head as the continued to jump. He moved his hands curled in front of him pretending to look like he was holding something in front of him. The other five demons continued to guess when Rinku fell. As he picked himself up his hand slipped between the cushions and onto something fuzzy. With a loud yelp he pulled his hand back.

"Hey mate, no sounds."

"There is something between the cushions." He reached down and grabbed the fuzzy thing. With another yelp he through the thing towards the other five demons. They all yelled and jumped behind the couch. In front of them was another one of those fuzzy creatures.

"Get the cape!"

"Cape!"

"Get it get it get it!"

The six demons scrambled around trying to find the Cape of No Return and hope that this creature didn't return. Once they had the cape they placed the tribble on the table and did a quick sweep of the house to make sure this was the last one. When they got back there were 10 of the creatures on the coffee table. With a yell Suzuka threw the cape in the air and the remaining demons each grabbed two creatures and chucked them at the cape. With a sigh of relief the demons fell to the ground and sat on the floor.

"I'm glad that is finally over."

"No kidding, Suzuka."

"You know I feel kind of bad for whoever has to deal with those things."

"You would Touya." Touya glared at Rinku.

"Maybe we sent them to space!"

The five demons turned towards Jin and rolled their eyes. Little did they know how right Jin was.

The End.

* * *

Yay well that was fun. I just want to say that no tribble was hurt in the writing of this story thanks to the stunt tribbles. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


End file.
